Latency of packet data is one of the important performance metrics. Providing faster access to the Internet for the end users may be one of the important challenges not only to LTE but also to the design of a next-generation mobile communication system, which is called new RAT.
The present invention deals with uplink transmission such as HARQ feedback or uplink data transmission in a wireless communication system supporting reduction of latency.